Helryx
Helryx was the first Toa brought into existence, a Toa of Water, and the founder of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early life Created by the Great Beings in Artakha, Helryx came into being as a Toa, rather than by a transformation from a Matoran. She then oversaw the construction of the Great Spirit Robot, boarding it and going with it into outer space. Later, she oversaw the construction of Metru Nui and the Toa Mata. She was one of the leaders of an organization known as the Hand of Artakha, but Velika's introduction of sentience to the universe caused it to grow irrelevant and the techniques it used outdated. Helryx's passion for the existence of such a group still lingered, and she would use inspiration from the Hand to found the Order of Mata Nui, which included former members of the Hand. Order of Mata Nui During the founding of the Order, Helryx established a rule that Toa, Turaga, and Matoran were restricted from joining, understanding that their belief in the Toa Code would interfere with potential missions. Despite that, Helryx reluctantly allowed for the first Toa of Fire, Kalaryx, to join as a leader as well as Ko-Matoran Mazeka as a spy. Studying the natural telepathic abilities of Ce-Matoran, Helryx trained herself to resist telepathy-based attacks and shield her throughts from mind-readers. She then ordered it mandatory for all members to recieve similar training, desiring for the Order's existence to be kept in complete secrecy. The Toa Mata were soon transported to Daxia for training, with Helryx heading it. As the team trained, Helryx had the Order spread legends about the Toa Mata across the Matoran Universe, intending for them to be seen as the principal guardians of the universe and for the Matoran populace to trust them immediately should they encounter the team. Helryx assigned Hydraxon to be the Toa Mata's primary trainer. Later, in her chambers, she was confronted by Toa Tahu and Kopaka, who demanded information from their leader after many frustrating unanswered questions. Helryx merely told them about the purpose of the Codrex and the dangers of Karda Nui, where they are scheduled to be transported to after their training was complete. Later, Helryx discovered that the Av-Matoran were in danger from being attacked by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unsure of what their ultimate goal was, Helryx and the Order still worked with Mata Nui to relocate and wipe the memories of the the Matoran of Light, who were then scattered across the Matoran Universe. Despite this, the Makuta still succeeded in their plan to send Mata Nui into a comatose slumber. Luckily, the Brotherhood's leader, Teridax, was defeated by a team of Toa before their plans could go any further. For the next thousand years, the Order and Helryx continued to work in secrecy until it was decided to wage war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Helryx also decided it was time for the Toa Mata, now Toa Nuva, to reawaken Mata Nui. At some point during this era of aminosity towards the Brotherhood, Helryx discovered an experiment Order scientists were conducting on Kraata in order to have spies within their enemy organization. When it resulted in the Kraata going mad, Helryx ordered them all terminated, save one, who managed to gain intelligence from the procedures. Helryx educated this Kraata personally and gave it its own custom battlesuit. Helryx, her identity kept in the dark, later instructed the Toa Nuva (who had lost all memory of their association with the Order) to complete the required tasks listed in the Scroll of Preparations. Helryx later met with Takanuva, revealing the Toa Mata's history using a Kratana. After giving Takanuva all the equipment he required, Helryx sent the Toa of Light to Karda Nui to warn the Toa Nuva about the Energy Storms that would come from awakening Mata Nui. With the wheels to undo all the damage the Brotherhood of Makuta had done set in motion, Helryx officially declared war on them, dubbing the conflict the "Destiny War." Destiny War With the Dark Hunter profit margin beginning to dwindle after so many years of conflict with the Brotherhood, Helryx facilitated a partnership with the mercenary guild, ordering several Order agents embedded in deep cover within the ranks of the Dark Hunters to reveal themselves, including "Ancient". With all facets of the guild infiltrated, The Shadowed One was forced to partner with Helryx and her accomplices, an arrangement that equipped the Dark Hunters with more troops in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta but under the direction of Order tacticians. Tasking the Dark Hunters with blockading the island of Xia to prevent its inhabitants from trading weapons with the Brotherhood, Helryx learnt that The Shadowed One planned to completely eliminate the Vortixx instead. With the Dark Hunters locked in battle against the newly restored Toa Hagah, Helryx appeared to disrupt the bombardment, reminding The Shadowed One of his position and cautioning him not to overstep his authority. In the end, the Dark Hunters occupied the island at the behest of the Order of Mata Nui and Helryx sent the Toa Hagah on a mission to track down Makuta Teridax with the help of Zaktan. Bolstered by the Dark Hunter's reinforcements, the Order of Mata Nui would go on to reveal their existence to the world, achieving a number of significant victories over the Brotherhood of Makuta. With The Shadowed One forced to downplay his involvement, many Dark Hunters came to willingly fight alongside the Order of Mata Nui, deferring to the leadership of Toa Helryx and her lieutenants. During the war, the Order began recruiting Matoran and Toa out of necessity. One of these Toa, Pyros, partook in an experiment that Helryx oversaw. While the experiment was successful in transforming the Toa of Fire into a Toa of Fire, Earth, and Air, a brief but violent scuffle with Pyros' evil split personality convinced Helryx that one such Toa was enough. Using her Mask of Psychometry on the charred remains of a Rahkshi following a battle in the Southern Islands, Helryx learnt of its creation at a previously unknown supply of Energized Protodermis. Endeavoring to deny the Makuta the ability to create more Rahkshi, Helryx traveled to the island with Keetongu, where they confronted the Energized Protodermis Entity, who appeared to have struck an alliance with the Makuta. Attacking the pair with a surge of Energized Protodermis, however, Helryx and her Rahi companion were forced to beat a hasty retreat through a dimensional gate that had just opened in the chamber, unknowingly committing Vezon to transformation in the Energized Protodermis and fusion to a Kanohi Olmak. Reappearing in the Core Processor alongside Axonn and Brutaka, Helryx and Keetongu emerging from a dimensional gate to find the Toa Hagah and Makuta Miserix at the end of their quest. Devising that they were in fact in the complicated network of machinery within the Great Spirit Robot's neural processor, the gathering was disrupted by Teridax, who revealed himself to be within the machinery of the Core Processor, destroying Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak and preventing their escape. Using his vast array of Rahkshi Powers, the Makuta of Metru Nui then dispatched each of the combatants, transforming Miserix into a decorative painting to adorn the chamber, shattering Zaktan's container and appearing to kill the mutated Skakdi, and teleporting Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka into the hardier regions of the Southern Island Chain. Rallying behind Norik, the Toa Hagah prepared themselves to battle Teridax, having defeated him once before and intent on seeking retribution on the Makuta they had formerly been charged with protecting. Cautious of the threat that any united Toa team posed, Teridax struck all six of the Toa Hagah with a hypnotic mental wave, convincing the warriors that they had successfully bested him in combat and encouraging them to go about their business in an augmented reality of his design. Returning to the surface, the Toa Hagah celebrated their victory. As the last remaining combatant, Teridax showed mercy to Helryx owing to her unique role, imprisoning her as a confidante with whom to share his dark thoughts. Teridax's Reign After several weeks trapped within the Core Processor, Helryx swore to stop Teridax, even if it meant the loss of every life in the Matoran Universe. Before she could weaken the Robot by unleashing a Nova Blast near the delicate machinery, Axonn, Brutaka, and Makuta Miserix returned to the chamber, this time accompanied by Hafu, Kapura, Toa Mangai Tuyet, and Toa Nuva Lewa, who was possessed by Trem Krom. After a brief confrontation over whether or not the machinery of the Core Processor should be destroyed to stop Makuta Teridax, Artakha joined the gathering, returning Tren Krom to his original body and restoring Toa Lewa. However, Teridax soon became aware of their presence and teleported the entire group outside of the Great Spirit Robot. Spherus Magna Held temporarily in the vacuum of space above the atmosphere of the planet, Helryx was given oxygen by Toa Lewa, before being teleported down by Vezon, who had been empowered by a Kanohi Olmak owing to his exposure to Energized Protodermis. Brought before a cursed Great Being trapped in his prison on Bota Magna, Helryx and her unwitting accomplices were forced to wrestle with the ethical implications of freeing him from his confinement. Helryx's ultimate fate after the reformation of Spherus Magna remains unknown, as the fortress she and the others were in was rigged to explode by the Great Being Velika. Alternate Universes The Kingdom In this universe, Matoro hesitated with the Kanohi Ignika and the Great Spirit Mata Nui died. In response, Helryx revealed the Order's existence to assist the migration to Mata Nui and assisted the Toa in barring the Makuta from making it to the island. When Takanuva from the Bionicle universe arrived 10,000 years later, she helped him to talk to the Turaga. The Melding In this universe, the Great Beings never created Mata Nui, so the Matoran lived on Spherus Magna among the Great Beings. The Great Beings also made their creations differently so that the Matoran had the powers of a Toa and the Toa were little more than villagers. The Makuta were never evil in this universe; instead, they were beings of light. When Vultraz and Mazeka came to the alternate Spherus Magna from a portal in Karda Nui, they briefly met Helryx, a simple Toa-sized Ga-Matoran in this universe, and a Matoran-sized Toa Macku was accompanying her. She was not seen after this first appearance. In this universe, Helryx lived in the Spherus Magna version of Ga-Koro. Long War Alternate Universe In the Long War Alternate Universe, Helryx was one of the members chosen to be in the Great Spirit's Legion's council. Her beliefs constantly clashed with those of the rest of the council, save for The Shadowed One, who usually supported her extreme suggestions. During the use of Hybrid-Toa forces by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Helryx founded the Spectre Program, an intensive training program where Matoran were abducted and trained to be ruthless soldiers. The Broken Order Universe Main Page: Helryx (Broken Order) When Helryx, the three other Archcommanders, and the rest of the former Hand of Artakha leadership met to determine how to best reform the Hand of Artakha and enforce Mata Nui's will, Archcommander Kragator's idea of building a centrally-governed, highly-prominent kingdom to police the universe and protect Mata Nui's interests rapidly grew in greater popularity than Helryx's idea of a small, invisible organization. Sides were taken and the conflict between Kragator's and Helryx's proponents rapidly escalated until the determined Kragator struck at Helryx's base, killing her followers and sending her into hiding. The Hand of Artakha was then reformed as the Kritor Alliance and resulting in the universe's greatest point of divergence. The Kritor Alliance rose in strength, eventually taking a place with the Brotherhood of Makuta as the universe's two great powerhouses. Realizing both were self-serving and stood in the way of Mata Nui's interests, Helryx formed a small, secret organization known as the Alignment with the sole purpose of ending both; however, when the Kritor Empire destroyed the Makuta League, the universe's fate was sealed... Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Helryx could create, control, and absorb liquid. This also gave her the ability to manipulate most forms of Liquid Protodermis, alter the humidity of a target area, trigger tsunamis, and conjure rainstorms. Notably, Helryx had honed her control over her elemental discipline to exceed that of any other ordinary Toa of Water. Arsenal Throughout her time as a Toa, Helryx was known to have wielded a Spiked Mace and Shield, both of which were made from Protosteel and able to channel her Elemental Water Powers. Principally, Helryx was also known to wear a Great Mask of Psychometry, which allowed her to witness the past of an object by touching it. Forms Appearances *''War for Power'' *''The Takanuva Saga'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''Kevtho's Story'' *''Bio-Tales'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Vradok Returns!'' *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (In a flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (In a flashback) *''Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle'' (Coming soon) *''The Sitrius Duty (Coming soon)'' *''Bionicle: The Final Battle'' (Coming soon) *''Mission: Rahkshi Army'' (Coming soon) *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed'' (In a flashback) *''Desires of Darkness'' (Mentioned only) *''Enmity of Evil'' Category:Toa Category:Resistance of Mata-Nui Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Water Category:Toa of Water